Hiro Yurei
Hiro Yurei (ひろ ゆれい) is the adoptive father of Yoshi Mori, Shini Takashi, Teaser, and Moko Sato. He was thrown into Cochlea after the raid of his apartment. Appearance Hiro stands at 175.25 cm and has a scar under his left eye from when he fought Ikari Takashi. His hair goes down to his shoulders and is raven black. His pupils are quite small and his expression is commonly that of someone who saw something they didn't want to see. Other than that he usually looks tired, or annoyed, and that he doesn't want to be bothered. Personality Surprisingly, Hiro is a rather loving and affectionate man. He takes pride in his ability to take care of children and has taken in several young ghouls and one human. He gets emotional quite easily but is good at hiding it. While doing Sweeper work it isn't uncommon for him to grow to be emotional when cleaning up the remains o children. Hiro usually seems really tired, or annoyed, but that's just because of how he looks. Yet as he grew older, especially after Cochlea, he didn't want to do much and would rather lounge around his place. Background Hiro was born on June 23rd, 1963 to two rather unhappy ghouls in the fourth ward. When he was around sixteen, his parents killed each other after an argument. Hiro believes said disagreement to be his fault. He grew up around Choki and Yotte, the three of them being friends until 1989. That's when Choki started forming his gang, Yotte and Hiro decided that wasn't something they wanted to be apart of, so they spilt off from Choki. In 1992, Hiro takes in Yoshi Mori, the son of Junji Mori after his home was raided by the CCG. He knew the boy since he was born, and Yoshi looked up to Hiro growing up, even seeing him as a father figure. In October of 1992, Hiro starts visiting Kumo Takashi in Kyoto and falls in love with her by the beginning of 1993. He promises her a happy life if she comes to Tokyo with her daughter Shini. Kumo refuses, stating she's happier where she is now. Weeks later he returns to try and convince Kumo to take Shini and to come to Tokyo with him, but Ikari was there. Hiro and Ikari end up in a horrible fight and Kumo got in the middle of it, getting terribly hurt by Ikari. Out of rage for harming Kumo, Hiro killed Ikari. While looking for where Kumo had hidden from her husband and him while they were fighting, he came across Shini eating her mother. He took Shini back to Tokyo in hopes he could give her the life he promised her and her mother. When he returned to Tokyo, Yoshi didn't take too kindly to Shini when she moved in. It wasn't uncommon for Hiro to break up fights between the two. After a while, the two started to get along, which pleased Hiro greatly. Trivia * Hiro is may love Shini as his own but she genuinely scares him. * The first child to come into ‘custody’ of Hiro was Yoshi. 7.png 909876.png Category:Ghoul Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Sweepers